Fading
by falabella
Summary: Spike and Illyria are the only survivors . How will they cope with the lives they have lost…and the one they have gained? Spillyria
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Language/Character Death/Sexual Situations

Summary: Post NFA. Spike and Illyria are the only survivors in the alley. How will they cope with the lives they have lost…and the one they have gained? Spillyria

The carcass of the demon fell to the floor with a satisfying crunch.

It added to the hundreds, maybe thousands that already littered the alley.

The battle was won though the costs were many. The dark skinned one fell not long after the demons hit, though he fought bravely with the air of a man with nothing left to lose and took many opponents with him.

The vampire lasted longer, fighting enemies like a madman and killing in the quickest and most painful way possible. She became aware of his impending demise when her pet screamed his name; turning she saw him not too far away, swords locked with a mak't demon while another raised his sword behind his back, intent to cut off his head.

She was about to approach and dispatch of the demons that dared use such a cowardly approach, when the look on his face prevented her.

The look was pleading. He didn't want her assistance.

He knew.

And yet he didn't fight.

The vampire truly had nothing left to fight for anymore.

She watched the serene smile that hit his face before cocking her head and staring as his dust idly floated to the ground.

He was a great warrior but he did not belong here anymore.

She could relate to this.

An enraged roar from her pet brought her back to the battle at hand and she watched with something akin to pride as her pet obliterated both demons adding more body parts to the alley.

She continued to fight, venting the feelings of the shell into every blow.

"This pleases me"

Came the monotonous drone of the God-King,

"I wish to do more damage"

"Wish I could help bluebird but there's nothin left to do damage on"

They regarded the lifeless alley.

The half breeds reply was insolent and arrogant but Illyria allowed this, he was the only one left standing _(leaning)_ beside her at the end of this battle to which even his leader had perished, at that Illyria deemed him a warrior-pet worthy of some respect.

That and he were pleasing on her eyes.

The God—King was in fact about to inform him of his change in stature…when suddenly the screaming started.

# what do you think? Please review. Sorry to all you angel fans out there but there just isn't enough Spillyria on the .net! Next chap up soon#


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Language/Character Death/Sexual Situations

Summary: Post NFA. Spike and Illyria are the only survivors in the alley. How will they cope with the lives they have lost…and the one they have gained? Spillyria

Her pet was thrashing wildly on the floor as she regarded him; she recognised this situation as something the humans referred to as a fit.

There was little she could do to alleviate her pet's physical pain in this matter and the shell's feelings of helplessness overwhelmed her and angered her even more.

She was an ancient God-King and should not be trifled by the pain of a mere half-breed pet.

Yet she stayed.

She reclined at his side and waited…warrior-pet or not she would not lower herself and she would not kneel for anyone.

But this pet had earned her respect, so she kept watch over him as the alley grew dark and silent and the rain poured down her back.

Eventually the screaming stopped, though she was unsure of whether this was a good sign for her pet.

He continued to fit for a minute or so more and then stopped and lay silent in the dark alley.

Soon something new became apparent to the God-King, something that wasn't there before and was masked by his pained screams.

The half-breeds heart was beating; he was alive.

This troubled her greatly.

The shell harboured feelings for the blonde which in turn gave her some ounce of affection towards him, even though he was little more than a pet to her.

Despite this and his increasingly insolent behaviour, his status in her eyes had increased greatly with the way he valiantly fought and she had been planning on taking him as her mate.

His new state changed things of that much she knew, only she wasn't sure how.

Wounds that were previously shrugged off by the vampire were now putting his human body in grave peril, she realised this as she listened to his heartbeat falter under the pressure of his numerous injuries.

She did not want him to die.

Then she would be completely alone in this world.

"Do not die spike"

She whispered to him, brushing hair out of his face.

"It would displease me greatly"

A very real feeling of fear travelled through Illyria's body, when his heart faltered once more.

Status be damned she though as she fell to her knees. She would simply kill anything that saw her.

Alone in the alley Illyria cradled the blonde pulling his body into her lap.

Salty water fell from her eyes as she hung her head and regarded her pet so damaged.

"I do not wish to be alone in this world"


End file.
